Songs List of Yugioh-GX-5d’s-Zexal Rainbow Mermaid Princess of the Nile River Shows
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Songs List of Yugioh-GX-5d’s-Zexal Rainbow Mermaid Princess of the Nile River Shows *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Bad Guys Songs *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 1. Glass Doll (Aikatsu!) 2. Evil Baroque (Mermaid Melody) 3. Serenade of the Flowers and Butterflies (Mermaid Melody) 4. STAR MERO MERO Heart (Mermaid Melody) 5. The Voice in the Dark (Mermaid Melody) 6. Wings of Darkness (Mermaid Melody) *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Guys Songs *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 1. Because I Love her (The Swan Princess 3) 2. Clear Mind (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d’s) *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Normal and Super Songs of Mermaid Princesses Songs *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Normal Songs *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 1. Always Come Back to You (The Nutcracker Prince) 2. Angel Snow (Aikatsu!) 3. Beautiful Wish (Mermaid Melody) 4. Birth of Love (Mermaid Melody) 5. Calendar girl (Aikatsu!) 6. Come (Inu-Yasha) 7. Diamond (Inu-Yasha The Final Act) 8. Dreams Are Reborn Again and Again (AKB0048) 9. Ever Blue (Mermaid Melody) 10. Every Heart (Inu-Yasha) 11. If We Hold On Together (The Land Before Time) 12. Legend of Mermaids (Mermaid Melody) 13. Little a Wish (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha) 14. Lullaby (Magic Knight Rayearth) 15. Midnight Skyhigh (Aikatsu!) 16. My Will (Inu-Yasha) 17. Happiness on the same Earth (Aikatsu!) 18. I Offer my Tears to You (AKB0048) 19. No Ordinary Girl (H2O) 20. Part of your World (The Little Mermaid) 21. Piece of Love (Mermaid Melody) 22. Ponytail After School (Aikatsu!) 23. Prism Spiral (Aikatsu!) 24. Promised Land (Mermaid Melody) 25. Rainbow Note (Mermaid Melody) 26. Return to the Sea (Mermaid Melody) 27. Riding on the Winds of the Aurora (Mermaid Melody) 28. Shining Sky on The G String (Aikatsu!) 29. Splash Dream (Mermaid Melody) 30. Star Jewel (Mermaid Melody) 31. The Place Where The First Morning Comes In This World (Mermaid Melody) 32. The Temperature of Love (Mermaid Melody) 33. To the Place after a Dream (Mermaid Melody) 34. Unable to see Tomorrow (Mermaid Melody) 35. Wake up my music (Aikatsu!) 36. We Believe you (Sailor Moon) 37. Beyond the Stars (AKB0048) *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Super Songs *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 1. For the Hope (AKB0048) 2. Aquamarine Melody (Mermaid Melody) 3. Before the Moment (Mermaid Melody) 4. Bonds (Mermaid Melody) 5. Diamond Happy (Aikatsu!) 6. Growing for a dream (Aikatsu!) 7. Heartbeat ~Perfect Harmony~ (Mermaid Melody) 8. I am (Inu-Yasha) 9. I Can't Stop My Love for You (Detective Conan) 10. Idol Activities! (Aikatsu!) 11. Mother Symphony (Mermaid Melody) 12. Move on Now (Aikatsu!) 13. Pearls of Mermaids (Mermaid Melody) 14. Ready for Love 15. Signalize! (Aikatsu!) 16. The Place Where the First Morning Comes in This World (Mermaid Melody) 17. La Mermaid (Sailor Moon as La Moon) 18. Mermaid Miracle Pearl Voice (Sailor Moon as Solar Miracle, Make Up) 19. Mermaid Stars (Sailor Moon Stars) 20. Miracles Happen (From a Singer) 21. The Power of Love (Sailor Moon) 22. The Sound of Hope ~Love goes on (Mermaid Melody) 23. The Wind Is Blowing (AKB0048) 24. Thrilling Dream (Aikatsu!) 25. Trap of Love (Aikatsu!) 26. Dreams are Forever Reborn (AKB0048) 27. Rainbow Train (AKB0048) 28. The World Reflected in the Eyes of a Girl Who Looks up at the Sky (Munto) 29. What lies after a Dream? (Mermaid Melody) *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Openings and Endings Songs *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Yu-Gi-Oh! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 1. A Yell of Thirst 2. Even it You Break Tomorrow 3. Voice 4. Energizing Shower 5. Shuffle 6. The Afternoon of that Day 7. Wild Drive 8. Paradise 9. Warriors 10. These Overflowing Feelings 11. Overlap 12. Eye’s *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Yu-Gi-Oh! GX *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 1. Fine Weather Rising Hallelujah 2. Borderline Battle 3. 99% 4. Wake Up Your Heart 5. Teardrop 6. Sun 7. Precious Time, Glory Day 8. Endless *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d’s *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 1. Kizuna 2. Start 3. Last Train-The New Morning 4. Cross Game 5. Freedom 6. –Ozone- 7. Believe in Nexus 8. Close to you 9. Road to Tomorrow ~ Going My Way!! 10. Future Colors *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 1. Masterpiece 2. My Quest 3. Braving! 4. Longing Freesia 5. Soul Drive 6. Wild Child 7. Unbreakable Heart 8. Artist 9. Dual-ism of Mirrors 10. GO WAY GO WAY *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Together Songs *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 1. Somewhere Out There 2. The Sound of Hope ~Love goes on *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Category:Songs